Lost Lover
Lost Lover is the fourth episode of the second season of Ben 10.5. Plot Continuing from the last episode, Ben, Max, and Gwen are in the Rust Bucket. (Max): Is there a gas station nearby? (Gwen): Doesn't look like it. (Ben): Why couldn't we have gotten gas in the 50's, or whenever we were sent to? (Gwen): That..actually sounds like a good plan. (Ben): Boo-yah! Go Ben, go Ben.. Gwen hits him on the head with a newspaper. (Gwen): Loudmouth. (Ben): Grouch. Max turns around and glares at them. (Max): You two, settle down. (Ben): She started it! (Max): I don't care who started it, what matters is that we find a gas station and move on. (Ben): I'll go. (Max): Ben, wait. It may be dangerou- (Ben): Dangerous? I'm Ben 10! (Gwen): But you still have a big head. Face it Ben, you let your ego blind you from the truth, that you can't solve all your problems by just simply existing! (Ben): Wow. Ben opens the Rust Bucket door, runs out, and slams the door behind him. (Max, sighing): Gwen.. (Gwen): Grandpa, I'm sorry! We can go look for him! Max notices that it's starting to rain. (Max): We can do that later. I don't want you catching a cold. (Gwen): But what about Ben? (Max): I'm sure he'll be alright. (Gwen): No he won't, knowing Ben, he'll get himself into big trouble, or even killed! Gwen runs out of the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): Shielding spell..shielding spell..ah! Vortess Nebulae! Gwen creates a shield above her head, and keeps running. (Max): Gwen! Gwen! (Kevin): Face it Argit, Otto abandoned us. This is the only way we can return to Earth. (Argit): Look Kev, maybe we can think this through, you don't have t- Kevin absorbs the ground beneath him and molds his hand into a mace. (Kevin): What? I'm not gonna kill you. Such a baby, Argit. (Argit, sighing): Good, cuz, for a second there, I thought you was gonn- Kevin pushes him off the cliff. (Kevin): Now can you shut up? Argit is holding on to the ledge tightly. (Argit): Yeah Kev, sure thing! Kevin helps Argit up, and looks around. (Kevin): I think we're being followed. (Argit): Who? The Plumbers? (Kevin, turning around): Null Void Sentries. (Argit): Yeah, I'm..gonna go. See ya Kev! (Kevin): Argit!! Argit starts running, but is cut off by the arrival of the Sentries. (Sentry #1): Stand down, prisoners, or face annihilation. (Kevin): Sure thing. Kevin jumps up and absorbs the metal of one of the Sentries, then molds his hand into a scythe and cuts the Sentry in half. (Kevin): Who's next? The Sentries all back away, charging their laser cannons. (Kevin): You wanna play that game, huh? Kevin molds his other hand into a shield, and blocks the laser blasts, as Argit pulls a small object out of his pocket. (Argit): Look Kev, I'm sorry, alright? But hey, I did manage to grab a Null Void projector a little while back. (Kevin): And..you..didn't tell me this?! (Argit): Oops. My bad. Kevin grabs Argit's collar, and takes the projector from him. (Kevin): Idiot.. Kevin activates a portal, and jumps through it with Argit, arriving near where Ben is. (Argit): Are we on Earth? (Kevin, sarcastically): No, we're on Anur Transyl. Kevin notices Ben running in the opposite direction. (Kevin): Tennyson? (Argit): Who? (Kevin, angrily): Stay here. I got a score to settle. Kevin grabs Argit's arm, absorbing some of his power, then drops him. (Argit): Kay. Good luck, Kev. (Kevin): I don't need luck. Kevin runs after Ben, shooting quills. (Argit, under his breath): Mister Cure to the Coming Storm..as usual. Ben looks behind him, and sees Kevin. (Ben): Kevin?! Great, now this guy.. Ben transforms into Sanor and takes to the sky. (Kevin): You can't get away from me, Tennyson! I know all of your tricks. (Sanor): Not all of them, Levin. Sanor flaps his wings, and surrounds Kevin with a tornado, which in turn, disappears. (Kevin): When I was in the Null Void, I learned a lot. Kevin's legs change into the tornado, and he flies up to Sanor. (Kevin): Like how to control my abilities, and how to use them to my advantage. Kevin punches Sanor, and knocks him to the ground. (Sanor): You're insane, Kevin. (Kevin): No, I know where I stand, you're a lost cause. I am the key to ending you. Kevin absorbs the energy from a street lamp and electrocutes Sanor. (Kevin): Which is why I'm taking you down, and I'm taking that watch, once and for all. (Sanor): Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried? (Kevin): The power, yes. (Sanor): No, you almost killed us. Kevin slowly walks up to Sanor. (Kevin): Which time? Seems to happen a lot. Kevin's hands turn into claws, and he places his hand on the Omnitrix, absorbing its energy, causing it to time out. (Ben): NO! Kevin's appearance slowly mutates into a monstrous combination of various aliens. (Kevin): YES! IT'S TIME THAT I USE THIS POWER TO- Kevin suddenly falls to the ground. (Max): That should keep him out for a couple of hours. Kevin reverts back to normal. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Kevin Levin (half of episode) Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Sanor *Feedback Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10.5 Season Two